The Darkened Hero
by Vaati's Wind
Summary: After the whole Majora's mask incident, Vaati has been freed from the sword and to get his revenge on link...Vaati discovers a few towns destroyed and there's a rumor going on that at night Link is the cause of this! Vaati goes and checks to see link if these rumors are true and if they are he could use this as an advantage and at the same time...It could be his downfall as well..
1. prologue

**I own Nothing! Just the plot!**

* * *

_(Vaati's POV)_**  
**

It has been one whole year since I was entrapped in the four sword.. and I hated it, being stuck inside a sword was not the best prison most people would think no wait let me rephrase that it was the _**Worst**_ prison there was that I know of. It was cramped, Dark and well mostly cramped, I didn't mind the darkness that surrounded me inside the sword but that doesn't matter to me at the moment. What matters is getting my revenge on that accursed link for he was the reason that I got put into this sword

As soon as I am free from this sword I can do much more damage than before,what link never thought of was that staying inside this sword has helped me regain my powers and strength from our last encounter and that my powers are at full strength! I have had dark link run mayhem around hyrule on those small towns, I can remember when I had asked him to pull the sword. What a failure that was and how whiny he got afterwards...

_"Just pull the sword Dark Link, then Ill go and let you do whatever you want till I require your assistance..." I told him, Even from within the sword I could tell that he was walking up to the sword. "Alright vaati, but what will you do afterwards?" he had asked me. "Ill go play cards with Link, possibly poker" I spoke in a sarcastic voice "Oh! Can I play once you are free?" I had a sudden urge of smacking his head so hard he would be knocked out "Sure, then we can go see a rainbow..NO WHAT DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO!" Dark link was startled by my outburst, I question why I have even made him sometimes, and this was one of those times._

_"umm destroy link?" He asked in a shaky tone  
_

_"YES! NOW PULL THIS DAMN SWORD OUT AND FREE ME!" I shouted angerly at him, Dark link placed his hand on the sword and he immediately got shocked and blasted by a random energy beam that din knows where it came from.  
_

_"OW!" He shouted "VAATI! YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE SWORD HAVING A DEFENSE MECHANISM!" He whined loudly that felt like he was going to destroy my eardrums by it. "HOW IN DINS NAME AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW I AM TRAPPED IN IT!" I Shouted angerly at him clearly wanting him to shut up. Dark Link must have left, because I can hear his rant about the whole 'Swords having magical defense systems' new found incident_

Dark link is going to get a beating till he is almost dead, then ill give him a red potion and redo it all over again till I knock some sense into him, he can be a real idiot some times…..No matter…..Ill escape soon I can already feel the barrier that is keeping me in here beginning to weaken anyways….It will only be a matter of time…

* * *

_(Links POV)_

I travel back to hyrule on Epona, carrying the hero's bow in case of any monsters that I will come across but so far its been quite too quite. Its been like this ever since a few days ago by the whole majora event, people are still wary of going outside of clock town afraid that monsters would come out and attack them. As I look around my surroundings I can see a few familiar areas that I can recognize, night time starts approach the evening, I watch as the stars start to come out as well as the moon. _Why would the moon still show up in the sky if I destroyed it already?_

I thought to myself questionably, I shook it off feeling that the goddesses have something to do about it. Bored, I decided to open my bag and look at what I have, smiling with relief that I hadn't lost any items on my trip so far I look at my masks that I still have. Most of them, the ones I gave to the children on the moon somehow made its way into my bag, looking at every single mask I stop at a certain one… The fierce deity mask….

Noticing that the sun now replaced the dark of the night, I looked up and saw the gate to hyrule town was opening and quickly placing the mask back into my bag (How does he keep all this stuff in a such a small little bag?), jumping off of Epona I casually walked into the town. Many of the civilians greeted me as I passed by them making my way towards hyrule castle to tell Zelda that I had returned from my long journey, even if I was only gone for what? About 4-5 days tops. If you include the travel to clock town and back to hyrule. I was about to enter when Zelda slammed open the door happily.

"Oh link I heard that you were back an- Link?" She looked around trying to find me until she saw me on the wall stuck because of the door. She gasped and moved the door so I was able to regain contact with the ground again. _Who knew she had a strong arm? _I thought to myself. Zelda lent out her hand for me so I was able to get up "How was your travels?" She asked her earlier happiness starting to return to her before she slammed the door and made me hit the wall. "It was interesting" I replied I was about to say something else before she started another up another question.

"Can I see what you have found on your travels?" She asked curiously, I nodded and began showing off all of my items, some weren't that big of a surprise to her such as the hero's bow for example. Her interest was getting lost on those items until I started showing her my masks. "Link, I am starting to question if you are starting to become one of those mask salesmen later on in your life" she teased, I started freaking out "What!? N-No I just found all of them and thought they were cool!" she gave me a smirk "All the signs of a future mask salesmen" "Zelda….I will not become …a Salesmen! These masks are awesome Ill even show you!" My only reply was a burst of laughter from Zelda. I reached in and grabbed the fierce deity mask, the only actual cool one in my opinion but that is because it has a double helix sword, I look at Zelda before putting the mask on…

* * *

**What do you guys think of this story so far? Interesting right?  
Vaati: Pff It will only be interesting when I get out of the sword**

**Me: ….Ill make you stay inside the sword forever if you keep talking vaati**

**Vaati: …**

**Me: Anyways R&R!**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**There's a bit of death/violence in this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_**(Zelda's POV)**_

I smiled at link, knowing that once again he's going to prove me wrong, and such. But him gaining an interests with masks! That's a little far fetched but I knew he wouldn't keep them unless there was a perfectly good reason to, or if it just seemed cool to him. I brought my gaze onto the mask that he is now holding _why does this mask give off lots of energy? _I questioned to myself mentally I am just going to have to wait and see what it does.

There was a flash of bright almost blinding light, which could have blinded me if I haven't shielded my eyes, I gaped at link noticing some new features on him. In his hand was a double helix blade, tealish-green clothes with amour that has a sun and a moon on the chest plate. I brought my attention up at his face and looked at the strange markings on his face, and his eyes seemed to be a never ending void of white.

"Alright I admit the mask does look a bit pretty cool" I admitted to him, he smirked with triumph and his expression changed to dismayed as if he remembered something important.

"I got to go do something important but ill be back" he informed me, I nodded as he left the castle _His voice sounded deeper after the mask was put on…. could it be a side effect from it? _She let her mind wander off into all these endless questions about the mask and his sudden need to leave.

* * *

_**(Vaati's POV Around the same time when link put on the mask…)**_

The barrier…. Its weak enough now maybe if I can use some of my magic….I can possibly break the sword and I can be free…. Its worth a shot….

Shooting large gusts of wind all over inside the sword, I can start to see little bits of light from the outside, I beamed and started aiming at the cracks that were starting to form in the cramped space.

* * *

**(No Ones POV)**

Outside of the sword, many visible white cracks were growing more and more, until a bright ball of white light enveloped around the sword. And many shattered pieces of iron from the sword surrounded the wind mage, his purple silky hair blowing in the wind as he starts to regain his awareness of his surroundings.

A smile cracked onto his face, as he looked up into the sky, his crimson red eyes pierce into the woods surrounding him. Getting up he sauntered towards the forest entrance _Its been a long while since anyone seen my hylian form so I doubt anyone will recognize me _vaati mused himself as he continued his travels.

* * *

_**(Links POV?)**_

I smirked as I walked out of the castle and headed outside of hyrule town, the double helix blade in hand. From what I can gather I remember leaving epona around this area. Having no interest of wanting to search for her I whip out the ocarina and started to play her song.

Hearing her hooves clop against the ground as she approaches me, I frown relizing such a small horse would not be able to carry me to were I would need to go. _Damn, The memories of traveling on the adult version of Epona, must be starting to effect me a bit _he thought to himself deciding to leave epona, and started to head into the forest and decided I should sleep.

I awaked to the sound of twigs snapping, snapping my head up alert. I unsheathed my blade and glanced around alert and ready to kill anything that moved from its place.

I noticed something appear from the bushes, instantly I rushed over towards it and slashed at it with the blade, a shriek of terror as well as pain came from it _Wait…..Monsters aren't suppose to shriek in terror or pain….No matter its time to leave…. _I thought to myself, not wanting to look back to see what I just killed.

Pulling out a cloth I carefully cleaned the blood off of it, as if the cloth its self was going to create a scratch on the precious blade itself, looking up at the night sky and how the constellations was fascinating, I was able to find the tri-force constellation with ease.

Getting with the now cleaned up blade I sheathed, I began my travel to another town, maybe the mask is starting to influence me?

_No…_ I thought to myself the mask was nothing like majora, how it influenced the skull kid into doing into that evil mayhem.

Even if it was, I wouldn't destroy innocent towns and kill loads of people '_wouldn't you like to know what you killed back there? You always knew what you were attacking before killing it?_' A voice nagged in the back of my head, but I ignored it to be honest the way it spoke those words almost made me look back….

The voice sounded familiar…. but I cant place my finger on it….

I shrugged and left the area, unaware to me a person from the distance was watching the whole event happen of me attacking the creature, he gasped and after I left he ran over as soon as I left and headed towards the creature I killed…which happened to be a person…he checked her over and noticed the cloth that I left behind to clean my blade, and it had my name as well as signature that clearly said; _IF FOUND RETURN TO LINK…_

As I walked further and further from where that creature attacked me, I turned around to look at it and I was able to make out the shapes that gathered around it "Tch" I mumbled as I continued on my travels, as I traveled I noticed a light in the distance that is not mistaken to be town lights I started walking towards it unaware of a dark smile growing on my face as I got closer to the small town

I looked at the towns name on the board "Kakariko Village" I mumbled silently at myself as every footstep I take I get even closer to the town...

* * *

**Link: I am being evil without realizing it , the mask must be influencing me!**

**Vaati: I knew the day would come**

**Me; Be quite you two!**

**Link: ….**

**Vaati: …..**

**Me: Anyways…I hoped you guys liked this chapter! R&R!And Also check out my new deviantART Account if you guys want to!  
(remove the spaces) vaatiswind . deviantart . com  
**

**~Vaati's Wind**


	3. The Alliance

_**The Next day…..**_

_**(Vaati's POV)**_

I awaken from my sleep with surprise, looking around frantically as if something or someone was going to lash out and attack me. Calming down I look around with confusion '_I don't remember falling asleep_' hearing a branch snap I already know who it is due to the fact I only know one well technically two people who would walk so slow and calm when they wanted to.

"So your free from that sword vaati…" the calm voice spoke

Turning around I looked at dark link before replying "Yes, what have has happened since I was imprisoned" I asked wanting to know more about what has being going around.

"Nothing much really….other than the rumor going around hyrule about link destroying kakariko village last night….." he replied.

"What rumor?" I asked with interest as well as a hint of curiosity

"Oh that last night somewhere around midnight, link came in a ether burned down the houses and killed the people and that he looked slightly different too" dark link informed him.

I nodded, I closed my eyes trying to process the information dark link has given me '_Link….destroyed a village?...that seems farfetched…. He's too heroic to do something like that…. Especially since he defeated me a while ago…I am going to have to go see this town for myself…_' I mused to myself.

Looking at dark link, as he looks like he already knew what I was going to say I was going to say it anyways…"Take me to this village I want to see this myself….." I commanded him.

He nodded and started walking, I would have been flying but walking seemed better because there was a decent chance of passing by link, I followed closely looking around the surroundings we walked by, It was already getting dark out and according to dark link we were almost there, we passed a couple of towns all of them seemed to be arguing about if link was really the cause of a villages destruction.

We stopped suddenly and a wolfos howl nearby as well as a deep grunt, dark link instantly got into a fighting stance and I as well go into one too.

After a bit of howls from a wolfos it suddenly got quiet after a familiar shout from what appears to be a person.

We slowly headed into the bushes not wanting to alert our presence to the wolfos(If its still there) and person that we were here, the person appeared to be a hylian.

Dark link and I managed to get a good look at this guy '_His cap on his head, only one other person wears that kind of cap, could it be…link?_', Looking at dark link I nodded as if he knew what I was thinking.

He stepped out of the bushes and I watched with interest as dark link approached him.

"Is it true that the great hero destroyed a village?" Dark link taunted link as he walked closer, link didn't move a muscle.

"Hey! I Asked you a Question!" He shouted, some how link must have intimidated Dark, because just by looking at him he looked like he wasn't playing jokes.

Unfortunately Darks sudden outburst earned him a sword by his neck, finally being able to see his features, and judging by links actions just by how Dark almost died that link destroyed the village.

Dark smirked as he pushed the blade away "Ah so it was you…."

"Hmph" Was the only response from link

"Giving me the silent treatment huh? Say where you heading off to?" He asked tauntingly as link sheathed his sword

It seemed like a whole minute before link responded "_No where in particular…_" link responded, his voice seemed deeper than before. Taking this chance I decided to walk out of the bushes, before link had unsheathed his double helix blade to attack me, dark reassured him that I was no threat to him.

"_What do you two want? Nobody bothers someone without wanting something from them…_" he asked

"I was thinking that you can work for me….sorta like how dark is-" I didn't even get a chance to finish before he cut me off

"_No_"

"But you get to destroy stuff and ill give you a portion of land"

Dark link started poking link with a 'You better join us or else Ill never stop pestering you until you join' look to match. "_Fine only if he stops poking me…_" He grumbled angrily.

I Smirked with delight "Good now lets go.." I commanded at both of them as I started to warp them to the palace of winds, but unknown to me and dark link, Link had plans of his own…

* * *

_**(Links POV?)**_

I Honestly didn't care about this purple fanatic had to offer me anyways, I like destruction and bloodshed and all that its just that I hate the fact that ill be ordered around, and as well as the guy that I clearly remember defeating in the water temple when I was an adult and gannondorf was still wrecking havoc everywhere. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage later on _I mused to myself

'_Hey! What are you doing teaming up with the bad guy!' _A voice that I consider annoying that I cannot seem to get rid of

_Be quiet you, I don't need to listen to you ranting about how I will get defeated and that you will get me off of you _I Thought angerly at the voice

'_Well you are just a mask, that is clearly stuck on my face' _the voice snorted

_Shut it NOW! _Clearly warning the voice that I didn't want to be bothered at the moment, After a few seconds we were at the palace of winds…..

**XD In case you guys are wondering, the voice was link if you didn't catch the part where he said 'Well you are just a mask, that is clearly stuck on my face' part, indicates that Fierce diety is controlling links body leaving link as a voice that only wants to annoy the heck out of fierce until he takes off the mask….**

**Anyways R&R!**


	4. How hard is it to find a Dinning room?

**Hahahaha...I fail at updates, I honestly dont know why I am laughing about this anyways**

**Vaati:Possibly because you are insane...**

**Me:...Im not going to reply on that statement...**

**Vaati: Just get on with the story!**

* * *

**(Links POV)**

I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness, my immediate reaction was _'Where the fuck am I?' _I shufted my position on a carpeted floor. Feeling weight on my legs I looked at the object that was on them.

I guess I never thought at looking down at what was on my lap huh? Well what was stairing at me was the mask. _'I guess I should have realized that this mask was trouble the minute I recieved it..'_ My onesided conversation continued like this until the voice that I find annoying interupted me.

_I am have a name and you know it..._

_'Well I am sorry muffin, but I can call you whatever I want!'_

_You mortals and your sarcasm... _Oni's voice mumbled with great annoyance

I sighed, it took me a while to realize where I was...Mostly from the help of Oni...it was about a half hour after I woke before he told me I was at the palace of winds

_I do not understand why you are mad at me_

_'For starters you take over my body and as well as currently destroying my life! And second you made me join the side I fight against!'_

_Tch, I was meerly doing you a favour_

_'You are making me look lile a freaking villian!'_

_Shut up and put my mask on, I sense someone coming.._

_'But you will take over me again!'_

_Just do it..._

Reluctantly I quickly placed the mask onto my face and felt myself loose the ability to control myself, I was already used to Oni taking control of my body at this point of time

**(Oni's POV)**

I stood up, knowing that who ever was going to come here to see myself...or should I say link...anyways I am just going to humor the purple lover that is a oh so called threat to link.

I walked over the door and opened it to see whoever decided to see what they thought was link in the middle of his 'free time' from me. I am getting ahead of myself...Anywho standing in front of the doorstep into my room was shadow who appeared to be ready to knock on the door with a surprised look on his face.

Realizing it was just me, shadows expression instantly changed into what seemed to be a seductive way"Hey grouchy, Master Vaati said its time to eat" I just nodded, shadow frowned as if he was expecting something else "You ignore me ya know? Why dont we make up the lost time of bein together by tormenting the villages below the palace?" he asked with a very giddy vibe commin off of him, I just nodded and started to head out towards the kitchen area.

"Your going the wrong way ya know!" shadow shouted at me as he dissapeared, probley just to let me find it myself.

_You sure you can find the table?_

_'Yes, I am perfectly capable of finding a table myself'_

_Oh right forgot, you and your big ego_

_'Shut up mortal'_

I walked to the other hallway as I recalled shadow links heads up. Noticing a couple doors I decided to investigate what layed beyond them. I quickly opened the door...

"And I just say...A-oh!All over again~" I quickly shut the door, if pokemon exsi-

(me: Dont break the wall with pokemon!

Oni: I wad adding more interest to the story fool

Me:...just dont do it again..)

_What?!_

_'Its nothing, and quit reading my thoughts fool!'_

_Shesh Ill try_

_'good'_

Anyways...That was horrifing in many ways I am unable to describe, moving onto the next door across the horrifing one. I quickly opened it and saw a kitchen, I smirked with victory that I have found the room I am looking for.

A large shadow loomed over me, I slowly turned around and saw a gigantic darknut ready to attack me. "_Do you know where the dining room is?_" I asked it, I have no idea what happened next because before the darknut was able to reply it just vanished into thin air.

_Wow Oni, I didnt know that you scare people to make them leave!_

_'Shut up, this is harder than it looks mortal'_

_Oh really then?_

_'Yes, now shut up'_

I headed out the door and went towards another, but this door looked different than the rest. This door had gold lining along the edges, it was purple and I had a pretty good idea of what this room is.

I opened the door slowly, to my surprise this room was pitch black...and had nothing but a bed. Closing tge door I headed to the last one in the hallway before the stairs.

I opened it fast and swiftly, I can already start to feel rage bubblimg up inside myself due to how idioticly large this castle is. Instantly closing the door without looking in it, I headed towards the stairs

_Oh Din_

_'Shut up mortal, these pitiful stairs are no match for me'_

I started to walk up the ridiculously long staircase, ignoring links taunts about how i am unable to walk up a simple set of stairs.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Dinning Room..**.

"Link is sure taking his time shadow" A bored Vaati stated as he was currently playing with his fork and knives. Seeing a magentism between the knife and the fork he decided to play with them.

"Mhmm" Was shadow links only reply as he continued to stare out into the distance with boredom.

* * *

**Back to Oni**

****Seeing the final stair I grabbed it and started to pull myself up, I should be at a level of destruction by now! But no..here am I crawling up a flight of stairs like a pheasant who is about to die.

_Having fun?_

_'Shut it mortal, This is harder than it looks'_

_Surree it is..._

__Standing back up, I found myself in a brand new hallway...and vaati as well as shadow was looking at me. "Finally we can start!" One of the darknuts cheered happily with the other monsters.


End file.
